


Of Misunderstandings, Lost time, and Amazing Make-ups

by dragonfairy1030



Category: Ghost (Sweden Band)
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-09-04
Updated: 2019-09-04
Packaged: 2020-10-10 01:08:17
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,265
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20519465
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/dragonfairy1030/pseuds/dragonfairy1030
Summary: Great job and a loving boyfriend, Nothing is wrong with this life, right? Well, there is one thing. Hopefully, though that will change when he returns. You have a plan in mind and nothing will stop you. But does anything ever go according to plan?





	Of Misunderstandings, Lost time, and Amazing Make-ups

**Author's Note:**

> I own nothing but my Ghost merch and my ideas. I hope you enjoy the product of my overactive brain.

You grimaced as you felt your insides strain against the confining fabric you were being squeezed into. Maybe this was a bad idea. ‘No!’ Your mind revolted. ‘This had to be the answer to your problem. Nothing else seemed to make sense in your eyes. ‘Six months.’ It reminded you. Yes, it had been 6 months since you were hired by Sister Imperator to do some upgrading on the church’s technical aspects. That was when you met Cardinal Ambrogio Copia, and you started seeing him personally. Of course, it wasn’t easy with him becoming the frontman of the church’s band, but it seemed to be working.

Well, with one exception. In the time, you had yet to even approach having sex with the man. Which, you thought was a little odd, but was incredibly busy. That changed though when two of the friends you had made in the church prodded you for stories of how amorous the cardinal was. Your odd look was answered by Sister Elizabeth admitting that she had been extremely curious as it had been mentioned that the cardinal was an exceptionally generous lover. This lead to your awkward confession and after much deliberation between the three of you, here you were with every ounce of help the two sisters could give you. Even if they didn’t fully understand your plan.

You were just hoping to see some good results by the end of five weeks when Ambrogio returned from his press trip and conference. Would that be enough time though?

Week one was difficult. It took both sisters to help you put the waist trainer on and the increase to your minimal exercise routine was an adjustment. The healthier diet wasn’t much of a problem though. Sweets never a big deal, just the sugar you put in your coffee got a bit excessive at times. Then you managed to survive your PMS without the normal chocolate and pizza binge. And you curtailed your pasta obsession too. So overall a good start.

Week two wasn’t as bad, even with your period taking up the first part of it. Things were getting easier. Best of all, you were starting to notice an improvement by the end of it.

Week three though took a rocky start. Cumulus and Cirrus gave you a large bag of chocolates as a thank you for installing more streaming apps for the Ghouls’ common room. They had looked so good and you couldn’t tell the Ghoulettes no. So into the cupboard, they went as soon as you got into your little flat. The next day your work took you to the library and someone left a cupcake on your work bag. It ended up in the fridge because you couldn’t bring yourself to throw it away. The next day your resolve could strengthen as all was quiet on the temptation front. Day four was long with work then your workout afterward. So much So that as you slipped into your flat your mind was solely on a hot shower and your bed you fail to notice the man sitting casually on the couch. Shoes kicked away carelessly, your sweatshirt was over your head when…

“Why are you wearing a corset, darling?”

You jumped, balance almost lost as you turned around fully. “Oh, shit! Ambrogio, you almost scared me to death.” A few calming breaths later. “You’re back early… Wait, how did you get in here anyway?” You had to unlock the door when you came in and you were certain it was that way when you left.

He seemed to pay your question no heed as he simply stood, closing the gap between you, his leather-clad fingers prodded the rubbery fabric. “Why are you wearing a corset?” His tone was even and gaze firm which caused a fidget from you. 

“They call it a waist trainer. I’ve been using it to help get rid of this pudginess I seem to have developed the last year or so.” You couldn’t seem to help but fidget more as his gaze was unyielding.

“There is nothing wrong with how your body is. I happen to be under the impression that your body is quite cute as it is.”

As the words left his lips you felt the heat rise in your cheeks. “But…” You paused, unsure if you could say it out loud. “You never seem to want to have sex with me., and I’ve racked my brain trying to figure out why. Why whenever I try to start something intimate you shut down or have to leave suddenly? So I guess a part of me latched on to my stomach and how I’ve been asked if I was pregnant a lot when I go out to get stuff. So I kind of thought that maybe that was the problem and if I could shrink it, the next time I tried to…you would be more receptive to it.” By the end of your little confession, you felt nervous and very uncomfortable.

This feeling increased as his face hardened, instinctively you took a step back before his hands stopped you. Deftly his fingers released you form the confining material before he unceremoniously flung it across the room. “This is my fault. I... I never meant to cause you to doubt yourself or your body.”

The kiss that came after was forceful and passionate. You hadn't even known it was possible to go that week kneed from a kiss, not that it mattered much as you felt his hand under your ass to lift you. Which was when your hand clung to his black dress shirt and your legs wrapped around his waist. He moved then, back towards your bed and bath. Your feet touched back down as he pulled away. Carefully he removed his gloves, sitting them by the sink before turning to start the shower. He then slowly removed the rest of your clothes.

“Get in.”

“Um…” You hesitated.

“Get. In.” And you were almost week kneed again. His instruction was simple but it was his tone that got you. It was commanding and forceful, and incredibly hot.

“Ye...yes sir.”

Hastily, you complied with his command, your brain stuck on this dominate side of him. It was a departure the cute, awkward, and somewhat dorky guy that you usually saw.

The door opened then shut and you were split. Part of you wanted to hurry up and see just what he was up to, but the larger portion wanted to take your time almost hiding in the shower. That was the prevailing thought as you shampooed and rinsed your hair. Then you heard the door again. Breath caught in your throat, you watched the curtain move before a very NAKED Ambrogio stepped in.

‘Oh fuck!’ Maybe you weren’t as ready for the next level of your relationship as you had thought. As you were confronted with your desire, the nerves crept in. Soap and wash rag in hand you fought against the fidgets and waited for his next move. Your answer came as he plucked the items from your hands before he bade you turn around.

Diligently soaped every inch of your back, arms, and legs. The gentle motions of his hands were so relaxing you were quickly lulled to near sleep. Well, until your back was pulled back flush against him. At that point, you were wide awake as his soapy fingers caressed your skin. He tickled your stomach and teased your nipples. 

“Oh fuck.”

A chuckle left his lips as he finished with the soap. “Time to rinse.”

A deep breath left you before you moved to step away, but his hands stopped you again.

“I didn’t say I was done.” He moved you both into the spray, his hands moving again eliciting a moan from your lips. His left hand toyed with your nipple as his right slid down your torso. Reaching the ape of your thighs, his fingers slid easily through your folds. “Hm...I don’t think this is from the water.” One finger entered as his thumb rubbed soft circles over your clit.

“Mmm...Ambrogio.” Your hand reached up to tangle in his hair as a second finger joined the first. It was a torturous rhythm he set that left you a panting mess by the time he added finger number three. “Please, Ambrogio...I’m so close.”

“Then cum, mi caro. Just let go, I’ve got you.”

At that moment he curled his fingers with his thrusts to caress that particularly sensitive spot. You keened with release after a few more poignant thrusts, and you were sure he was to only thing keeping you upright at the moment.

“Oh, Ambrogio.” Your breathing was slowly returning to normal, but your brain was still floating somewhat. ’And that was just foreplay.’ You heard a faint chuckle before a tender kiss was pressed just below your ear.

“Are you still with me, Tesoro?” I need to get you out of the water.”

“Mhm…” You had to focus a bit as you bent over to shut off the water, as you had much rather focus on what was currently very hard running along your crack. You were up and out of the shower before you knew it with a fluffy towel wrapped around you.

Once you were both dry, he picked you up again. The kisses were gentle as he laid down with you in his cradled in his arms.

“Ambrogio?”

“Yes, Carissima?”

As your brain caught up to current events, what he had said earlier popped back up. You wanted to ask him what he meant, but now wasn’t the time for that. “Nevermind.”

He raised an eyebrow at you before he simply nodded and returned to lavishing attention on your body. He kissed and nipped down your neck and shoulder before soothing the skin with his tongue as his hands tormented your nipples. It didn’t take long for your brain to spin again and it seemed he relished in the sounds he pulled from your lips, as his assault intensified. Down your body, he teased you relentlessly. You squirmed as he found the ticklish area of your inner thigh.

"Ambrogio!" You squirmed more as he placed feather-like kisses all over your thighs. "Please!" You were breathless again, but this time from trying to hold back the laughter. His chuckle vibrated along your skin and did nothing to help your plight, though he did love back up then.

"A little too much,______?"

You shook your head. "No, I just want to feel you. Please."

He smiled gently at your pleading look. "However, I was not done enjoying your beautiful body." He smiled more as that look turned pouty. "I want to taste you first. Then you will be able to feel every inch of me." And down he slid again, moving your legs over his shoulders. His eyes locked with yours as he slowly, languidly slid his tongue along your slit, until yours closed with a shuddering breath.

Slow, deliberate moves had your body feeling like it had been ignited. It was teasing and torturous and you loved every minute of it. And he continued his feast until you were a mess craving release. "Please, Ambrogio, a little more. I'm so close." A disgruntled groan left your lips as he chose that moment to move away. Up onto your elbows, you wanted to cast the man that had decided to tease you a glare. However, your mind changed upon seeing him carefully using his fingers to clear the remnants of your juices from his chin and cheeks before lovingly sucking each clean. ‘Fucking hell!’ ran through your mind as you collapsed back onto the bed. This man was too sexy for his own good sometimes. But the slight sound of him clearing his throat brought your eyes back to him and suddenly you saw your shy and nervous dork showing through. 

“_______? Do you happen to have… I wasn’t exactly planning this so I…?”

Yup, your lovable dork was back. Now, what was he asking for? OH! “Well, I have been kinda hoping for this moment for a few months now.” You pointed to the bedside table on the right. Of course, he couldn’t go snooping for them your brain processed.

His weight left the bed momentarily before he returned to wrap your legs around his waist. Nothing was said as instead a kiss was shared as you felt him inch into you. Both of you moaned into the kiss as his thrust was slow and patient. The kiss didn’t break until he was buried deep within you. A muttered curse left his lips as he took a few deep breaths. “Still so tight, Tresero.” His thrusts started slow and rhythmic, much like what he did in the shower and hit buried himself to the hilt every time. 

“Oh fuck, Ambrogio. More please.” The rhythmic pace increased and your moans grew louder. Thrust after thrust he slid deep within you and pulled an almost keening moan from you each time. But it wasn’t enough yet. “Harder!” You clutched his shoulders as your eyes locked.

“Say it.” There was that commanding tone again and it made you want to melt in his arms. “Beg for it.”

A groan left your lips as it seemed every word had been punctuated by a thrust. ‘Fucking hell!’ “Please!” 

“Hmm… Please, what?” Since when did he have to be such a perverted tease.

“Ugh. Please... Please fuck me harder!”

“Just harder?” He really wanted to drag this out, but you had asked for it you guessed.

“Harder, faster, I don’t want to be able to walk tomorrow because you fucked me so well.”

A chuckle came from the man above you. “Well, If you insist. Pardona mi.” He movements stilled but a moment as he repositioned. Your legs went over his shoulders, his hands on either side of your head. With the first thrust, it seemed as though he wanted to make sure you really couldn’t walk the next day. In fact, you were pretty sure bruises would show in the near future. His pace was no longer measured and tempered as he aimed to give you what you desire. Your bed rocked with the force of each thrust and you were positive the entire church could hear your pleasured screams.   
“Oh fuck! Almost,” you called out breathlessly. Your body was so tight you might just shatter when your orgasm hits.

“Cum for me, _______, Tesoro.” His voice was rough and breathless as a hand slipped between your bodies. He used his thumb to rub small circles on your clit.

That last little bit pushed you well over the edge as you screamed for all to hear with your release. “Ambrogio!”

“Sweet Satan!” Your body clamping down around him was an exquisite pain that pulled the last bit of stamina from him. “Franculo!”

It was a weighted and weary feeling that followed as you began to come down from your orgasmic high.

“______?”

“Mmm…”

“Don’t fall asleep just yet. You might get sick on me.”

You murmured a sleepy reply as you barely registered his weight leave the bed. But after a few moments, you distantly hear a chuckle. 

“Not wanted to listen now, I see.” Another chuckle came as warm rag caressed your skin.

A light moan left you as he took the time to sponge you off and dry you off with another fluffy towel. Comfy and covered you were just about out but you held on a little long “Am…”

“Shh… I’ll only be a minute.” 

You couldn’t be sure if it really was only a minute but it felt longer for you until you finally felt climb into bed pulling your body closer to his. “See I’m back, now. Let’s sleep.”

Held tight in his warm embrace you tried to listen to his soft Italian whispers but his voice seemed to lull you deeper though and you drifted off into a peaceful slumber.

~~~~~

Warmth, it was blissful warmth you felt as woke up and the smell of old parchment and incense. You loved that smell. You shifted and felt his arms pull you in tighter. “Mmm… Morning.”

A small kiss to your brow caused a smile to come to your lips. “Morning, darling. How do you feel?”

“Mmm... Sore but wonderful.” Just then your stomach decided to disrupt the peaceful moment.  
“And apparently hungry, but I did kind of skip dinner.” 

He frowned. “That’s my fault.” He kissed your brow again before he rose from the bed. “I’ll make you breakfast.” 

“That sounds great.” You moved to stand and groaned. “It may take me a while.” 

He chuckled as he grabbed his pants. “Take your time.” 

You smiled back as he disappeared from the room. You groaned again as you moved, you were pretty sore but it was that good sore feeling. The one that came with a night of wonderful sex. As you stood you noticed Ambrogio’s dress shirt till folded neatly on your dresser. You smiled as you slipped it on. 

In your little kitchen, Ambrogio was a sight to be seen in your eyes. His tight ass stuck out from your refrigerator caused you to bite your lip. 

“______?”

“Yes?”

“You haven’t eaten your cupcake. I thought that was your favorite.” He sat the cupcake on the island and you took a seat there to watch. 

“You sent it.” You looked away slightly embarrassed.

“I asked Rain to leave it for you.”

You chewed on your lip unsure of what to say, but he just leaned over the island and kissed your cheek. It was quiet for a bit as he cooked, then what he said last night came back to you. “Ambrogio, what did you mean last night?”

He stopped what he was doing giving you his full attention. His face was solemn. “When I said that it was my fault?”

You nodded.

He wrapped up the food, placing a plate in front of you with some coffee. “Have you ever heard the quote: If you always do what you've always done, you'll always get what you've always got.” When you nod he continues. “I’ve had many relationships in my time and let’s just say that they tend to end poorly. I just wanted something different this time. I thought my past relationships might have been too physical and not enough actual relationship.” He moved to sit beside you as you both ate. “I decided when you accepted that first dinner date with me that this would be different, that I wouldn’t let this be like those. But all I seemed to have done is to cause you emotional harm and I must apologize for that.” 

Your hand wrapped around his on the table. “I could have said something about it. Instead, I played it off and then turned it into my issues.” 

He smiled and gave your hand a squeeze. “I guess we are both at fault a bit.” 

The rest of the breakfast time was quiet until an idea stuck you. With a devious grin, you hopped up and sashayed with your plate and cup up to the sink. Then you slowly unbuttoned the dress shirt. “Then I suggest we have some making to do. Don’t you think?”

He cleared his throat before he moved quickly. He swept you up in his arms carrying to back to the bed. You were right, there was a lot of missed time to make up for and this seemed like a good time to start.


End file.
